


5 times Draco accidentally kissed Fred

by Cocoa_Latte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coincidences, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humour, M/M, Magical Accidents, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoa_Latte/pseuds/Cocoa_Latte
Summary: It wasn’t his fault. Stupid Gryffindors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it's me, for those who've read this before on fanfiction.net~ After much contemplation, I've decided to post this and another 1 of my old fanfics up on this site too, cos why not? ^_^ Maybe more people will get to read them here. Plus I've been using this site more often (it's so much easier to navigate) and I'm working on new fics rn~ Feel free to comment/talk to me!

** One **

He had to be stuck in detention with Fred Weasley.

Just his luck.

They had to clean up the whole library. Without using magic.

They started out, each at one end of the library with a cloth so that they wouldn’t have to see each other’s faces. Just as two ends moving together have to cross each other to get to the other side, he and Fred eventually met in the middle, cleaning the last bookshelf at opposite ends.

Standing on a ladder to reach the higher shelf, Draco proceeded to clean with his cloth. He really was diligent at his work, fully concentrating on wiping every speck of dust off the edge of the shelves.

Until a sudden jerk of the ladder to the left made him let out a high but manly “eeep!” He almost fell out if not for his ultra quick reaction to cling onto the ladder which stopped with another jerk at the end of the bookshelf.

“You should clean the other side of the shelf too Malfoy.” Fred said, twirling his wand.

Draco turned back to glare at him and caught that small little smirk tilting at the corner of his lips.

“It’s faster if I clean the bottom while you clean the top.” Ginger-head explained.

It sounded like a great idea.

But that quickly shattered when he continued. “I’ll help you clean it faster.”

Before Draco could reply, his body jerked again with the ladder while he hung on to his life, eyes squeezed shut. The ladder moved left and right in high speed, shaking him left and right like a jiggling puppet. It wasn’t scary. He wasn’t scared. It was just… the ladder was moving too fast and jerking a lot and making dangerous creaking noises that were all hard to ignore.

He wasn’t squealing.

Really.

That would be for pigs. And he was a Malfoy.

The movement suddenly stopped and he opened his eyes again, hands still gripping the ladder. He took a few steps down and turned his head around. “You bloody idiotic Gryffindoooooooorr!!!” The ladder moved again and he was back to gripping.

“STOP! STOOOOOOP! STOP YOU STUPID LEEEEEEEECHY, STALKYYYY… BLOODY, PEACHY… CUCUMBERRRRR!”

Those weren’t the best insulting words in the world. He knew that. But hey, come on, his life was in peril there! And his brain was jiggling!

The ladder stopped in the middle at last.

He pictured himself jumping down and strangling Fred with both hands before the ladder could move again. And so he did just that.

Except… he didn’t count on his legs getting knocked by the edge of the ladder while jumping, thus losing his balance. With arms wide open, at least he managed to tackle his target… who toppled from his weight and crashed onto the floor.

It was normal to feel pain after falling onto the ground.

It was normal to hug something tightly after falling from a height.

But it absolutely wasn’t normal to have something squashing your lips after that. And your tongue.

He opened his eyes.

First thing he knew was that Fred was below him. Groaning. In pain. With arms loosely wrapped around him.

Second thing? He would rather just faint and pretend nothing happened. Just lie still. Except, he couldn’t do that because his lips were definitely squashed against the other person’s lips. With his tongue touching Weasley’s lips. Or was that his tongue?

Oh. Merlin.

Why did the library have to be so stuffy?

He pushed himself up quickly and got off the body. Then, he did what all Slytherins and all logical, panicking wizards do best.

He ran.

He ran passed Professor McGonagall who had returned to dismiss them from detention, muttering a small “we’ve finished”, before he fled out of the library. 

The Gryffindor boy sat up, covering his mouth, not knowing whether he was feeling more tingly at his head or his lips.

**  
**

** Two **

It was Longbottom’s fault.

Draco was just going about his own business, doing his normal routine of insulting the Trio at a corridor when the twins saw them and decided to be nosy.

“Malfoy, back off.” George said.

“Five against one? Aren’t you the bullies?” He retorted back. Of course, Crabbe and Goyle were only background sceneries. “Seems like Gryffindors are cowards after all. And no brains to boot. Poor poncies.”

“Shut up ferret!” Weasel yelled. “Run and cry to your Deatheater father in Azkaban! You’d like to suck face with the Dementors don’t you?”

Draco gritted his teeth. ‘Suck face’ was such a crude word! “And what about you loser? Always the shadow behind Potter, useless, poor and can’t even get the attention of that Mudblood bint.”

“Why you…” Weasel and George lunged forwards with clenched fists, only to be pulled back by Potter and the Mudblood, while Draco was pulled back by Fred and pushed none too gently to the side, stepping into the sunlit Courtyard.  

“What’s wrong with you, Malfoy!” Fred shouted at him.

Now, usually, he would immediately swing his wand out. But being aggressively pushed to the side made him angry and irritated. Weasley had no right to touch him, much less push him. Not even if he had strong muscles!

The only way to get back, was to push back. And he did. He used both bare hands and pushed Fred’s shoulders. The twin stumbled back and to Draco’s aggravation, pushed him back too. Thus, the War of Pushes continued for a minute, both cursing and insulting and glaring at each other.

Finally, Fred stormed over and grabbed a fistful of Draco’s shirt, leaning his head down to him. “Malfoy, what the hell do you want? Grow up and stop annoying us!”

At that, he gripped two fistfuls of Fred’s shirt beside his collarbone and leaned forwards too, just to appear intimidating. “What do I want? What do I want?” He raised his voice. “I want- Mmfp!“

At that moment, no one noticed a student bending and scurrying behind them looking for his pet. Which was a real pity, because right when Draco was about to say what he wanted, he felt someone bump into his buttocks from behind and the really unfortunate thing was that his face was really near Fred’s.

So near that the bump had pushed him forward, bringing his head, his face and yes, his lips, right against Fred’s.

The moment lips felt soft lips, he jerked back, both of them releasing their holds on their shirts. Blinking rapidly and glancing from Fred’s face to anything not resembling his face, he took a few steps backwards before he ran off blindly, not waiting to hear an oblivious Longbottom’s squeal of “oops, sorry” or the innocent question of “anyone seen Trevor?”

Later that night, a boy lied pitifully in the hospital wing, having had a sudden breakout of rough, green, toad skin.

 

** Three **

It wasn’t his fault really. It was that stupid Gryffindor’s fault. And that Weasley’s fault. Not the Weasel. The twin one.

They were having a Quidditch match under bad cloudy weather. Draco had spotted the Snitch and was chasing after it in the skies, zooming here and there, making dangerous turns and somersaults with Potter beside him.

He was gaining speed and the Snitch was just in front. He stretched his arm, hand about to reach and grab it at the same time that Potter did, when the Snitch suddenly swerved and moved up. Not wanting to chase any further, he had made a risk and swerved his broom slightly before jumping a little on his broom, catching the Snitch in his hand and almost toppling over if not for his excellent flying skills.

Reveling in his victory, he didn’t notice someone suddenly appearing in front of him and before he knew it, his broom had hit the side of a Gryffindor’s broom and since he only had one hand weakly placed on his broom, the jerk propelled him out into the air.

Until now, he found it a miracle that he had managed to fly so high and far. Flying in the air only lasted for a few seconds, but if time were to epically slow down, he would have enjoyed the view of the audience and the little peek of sun behind the clouds. But as it were not to be so, he had at that instant, realised in horror, that he was going to crash into another Gryffindor right in front of him.

Funny how his airborne position was so accurate that it made his face crash into that Gryffindor’s face. Which meant that their lips were also crashed together.

But at that time, all he could think of was, _I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die_ , as the broom holding two people went out of control, somersaulting backwards at an extremely fast pace, he thought he was going to die. It was not until he felt an arm that was wrapped around his back released him and gripped the broomstick that it slowly gained control and stopped to hover in the air.

It took a few seconds before he realised they had stopped moving. It took a few more seconds before he realised the pitch was silent. With his eyes still squeezed close, he could feel something pressing against his lips. He slowly peeled an eye open, then the other and froze.

Seriously, he wished it was all a bad dream. Or maybe still making spectacular somersaults through the air. Just… not this.

A Weasley twin was kissing him!

Well, to be accurate, their faces were squashed together so their lips were pressed hard against each other.

Then he realised that both of his arms were around the twin’s neck, hugging really really tightly. You can’t blame him for that. He had feared for his life!

He quickly broke away, unfortunately only able to move his body backwards a little in that limited space. Wait, was he sitting on Weasley’s legs? He stared at the twin’s wide eyes that were staring back at him. Later on, he would realise that it was the first time he had seen Fred looking so extremely shock that it was pretty hilarious, but at that time, all he was thinking was, _I wanna die, I wanna die, I wanna die_.

Draco didn’t know how long they sat there staring at each other but the loud reactions of the audience broke the spell and being the smart Slytherin he was, he scrambled for his wand and accioed his broom. He managed to climb back onto it with much difficulty, first moving backwards on Weasley’s broom, increasing the space between them, lifted his other leg over to the other side of the broom and climbed onto his own.

He didn’t look back as he landed on the field and scurried back into the castle.

Well, actually, he had to run back to give the Snitch back to Madam Hooch.

Later, he ignored taunts from Blaise saying “at least you got your congratulatory kiss”.

But he couldn’t ignore the gossip that spread throughout the school saying that he had, ‘out of uncontrollable joy, flown into the arms of Fred for a hot, passionate, broom-blowing kiss’.

 

** Four **

The Yule Ball season had come again.

A season of dates and love. A season of drinks and dances.

Things were going relatively well. He was looking very good. The decorations were quite pretty. The music was pretty alright. The food was not bad. The atmosphere was great with excitement. Everything was going smoothly.

He was dancing with Pansy. The slow, but not too slow dance. Comfortable, at their own pace. So comfortable that he didn’t notice two pairs of eyes twinkling with mischief at him.

The music changed to something more upbeat. They decided to rest. He had wanted to rest, but before he even took a step away from Pansy, someone grabbed his wrist. Startled, he turned around, only to be faced with a Weasley twin.

“Let’s dance.”

But before he could utter a rejection, his hand was grabbed, a hand went around his waist, and he was pulled roughly along, whisking around the dance floor in circles. His feet could hardly keep up with him. Before he managed to say a word, he was forcibly pushed backwards with the twin only holding his hand, and then jerked forwards with a gasp, feeling a rush of air against his face. He was further spun around, dancing in circles again. Then, the twin started twirling him around.

Like a top. Twirling and twirling and twirling. It made him sickeningly dizzy and his heart was beating so fast! How dare Weasley mess with him! How dare he torture him! Then, he was pulled towards the twin and pushed back, releasing his hand.

He thought he was going to fall from imbalance as he took several steps back, but his back hit someone’s chest. Then, he was pulled along in circles again, dancing with another twin.

Honestly, how many people were in the room? Did they just increase? Or was he seeing double? Then, the people and the room blurred and he was twirling again. He felt like a ballerina. A dizzy, drunk, clumsy ballerina not in control of his footsteps.

Then, he was pushed roughly away and fell into the hands of the first Weasley who danced likes a barbaric troll, pushing and pulling him roughly, making him bump against his chest several times. He should try stepping on his shoes. If only he could see the real shoe and not the blurry replica. They whisked through the crowd of dancers, attracting everyone.

“Stop.” Draco panted, stumbling and not keeping up with the steps. He tried pulling away but the grip on his hand was too strong. “Stop it, Weasley.”

Of course, the idiotic twin didn’t release him. So, he turned around, wanting to get away, but the hand holding his pulled him. Hard.

Did he really have to pull so hard?

What happened next was something he could hardly decipher and was hardly aware of. So it was not his fault at all.

Not expecting the pull, in addition to being dizzy and tired, he stumbled and tripped on flat ground, his legs taking small hops front to try to balance himself while his body was quickly propelling forwards.

His chest bumped into the twin’s chest while his hand flung up to brace himself against the twin. At the same time that his head was still moving forwards.

So the picture was this: Fred holding Draco’s left hand with an arm around his waist. Draco’s left hand held by Fred, his other hand against Fred’s left chest. And their faces were invading personal space.

Even with his eyes closed, Draco could still feel the dizziness swirling around his head. Somehow, he felt quite comfortable with someone’s arm around him. Although he wondered what was the soft thing that was pressing against his lips. He leaned back and slowly opened his eyes.

Great, he didn’t feel that dizzy anymore.

Then, he realised that he was pressed against someone’s chest. He looked up.

And wanted to yell.

Weasley was just staring at him. Like he was spellbound with shock, which made him look cu- crazy.

Draco stepped away, blinking. Did what he thought happen, just happened?

“You kissed me.” Fred uttered quietly.

“I… I didn’t kiss you!” He spluttered, glancing around the hall. Then, he wished he hadn’t. Because a quiet hall was always a bad thing.

There was a strained pause before the twin asked, “why do you keep kissing me?”

“I… I didn’t! T..that was not a kiss.. That was… You…” He took a few steps back. “You are hallucinating!” He hollered, running away once again, leaving the hall of dumbstruck Professors and students.

Down in the dungeons, a certain Slytherin boy banged his head against a table repeatedly. All he could think about was those soft, soft lips… how they squashed against his, sometimes with teeth knocking. It was rough and abrupt. But… those soft, soft lips... He shook his head. They were not supposed to be appealing. Nor was the crazily-cute shock expressions on that ginger head. He shook his head again and rubbed his face. He wasn’t blushing.

But those soft, soft lips…

He proceeded to bang his head on the table.

 

** Five **

He was careful this time. Weary. Cautious. Eyes flittering left and right. Scrutinizing everything. Every step was conscious. No scraping his feet on the floor. No one nearby to push him. No ginger heads around. Clear.

Then, he paused as his eyes rested on something black ahead. Something big. Something furry. Something… that was staring at him. With big, black eyes.

It growled.

It stepped forward.

And all hell broke loose.

Draco, the brave boy that he insisted he was, turned tail and ran.

He wasn’t screaming.

He was only warning others that there was a “MONSTER BEHIND! Stop it! STOP IT!”

He rushed along the walkway, skidded around corners, looked behind him only to see the monster catching up to him. He reached the staircase and bounded down.

When you’re running for your life, sometimes, common sense doesn’t really work well. Which meant he wasn’t noticing anything, anything at all except for the monster behind. His mind said to jump down the stairs. And so he did.

Into the arms of someone just standing at the bottom of the stairs.

He wrapped his legs tightly around the person’s waist, arms wrapped tightly around the neck and buried his head on the shoulders, waiting for that monster to bite him.

He waited.

And hugged.

And waited.

Those strong arms around him were pretty comfy. Kind of like… being protected.

Feeling a bit braver when nothing seemed to be attacking him, he slowly turned his head back.

The monster was sitting on its hind legs, staring at him, but not so viciously. Actually, it seemed a little surprised with its eyes looking bigger as if about to pop out.

Draco had to be sure it wasn’t going to attack him. He stared at it, waiting for it to move.

Then suddenly, a voice spoke into his ears.

“Ummm… M..Malfoy… What are you… doing?”

“Huh?” He responded absently.

“What… are you doing?” The voice repeated.

“There’s a monster there.” He said, not taking his eyes off it.

“It’s a dog.”

“It was chasing me.”

“… Oh.”

Silence.

“It dislikes you.”

The voice was getting a little irritating, murmuring into his ears.

“I hate it.” Draco replied, glaring at the monster.

“You probably deserve it.”

Draco turned his head in annoyance. “No I do-“

Oh.

_Oh._

Oh Merlin heavens Morgana’s daughter of Grindelwald’s son of a blast-ended hippogriff.

He did it again.

He was touching those lips again.

On accident again. Only gentler.

Why couldn’t Weasley move his head away? Why did he have to speak so near him?

They were frozen on the spot. Who would move away first? If he stayed still, would Weasley move? If he moved, would Weasley move too? Or if he stayed still, would they stay like this forever?

“Malfoy… Fred….” A weak voice beside them interrupted his thoughts. It also helped broke the kiss as they moved their heads back.

Draco realised his legs were still wrapped tightly around Fred’s waist and his arms around his neck. He quickly scrambled off. His mouth opened, trying to form words, eyes glancing, wanting to blame the monster.

Feeling his heart beating too rapidly, face too hot and mind too confused, he decided to take the easiest route.

And off he ran again, leaving a speechless crowd of students and a dog frozen in place.

 

** Six **

Things were peaceful around lately.

Draco took another bite of his green apple, sucking the juice in it as he walked aimlessly around Hogwarts. As he chewed on his apple and sucked more juice out from it, he suddenly felt a chill. He looked up and around. Wondering what was that weird atmosphere that he was feeling, he shrugged it off and took another bite out of his apple.

He cringed again, feeling a weird sense of foreboding. It seemed like it was getting nearer, trying to engulf him. He turned back and took a double look.

Fred Weasley was looking rather determined as he walked briskly passed students who scrambled out of his way. There was even a peculiar gleam in his eye as he stared straight. Somehow, Draco was feeling Goosebumps. Weasley was giving out dangerous vibes and he could almost see a black aura around.

Wondering what Weasley was staring at, he looked back. There was nothing there. He stepped away from the middle of the walkway, but those eyes followed him. He stepped to the other side, but those narrowed eyes never left him.

He was starting to feel jittery. Weasley looked wild. Or mad at something. And Draco was the target! What did he do? As Weasley walked nearer and nearer, glaring at him, Draco felt his heart skipped a bit. What did he want from him?

Seeing as the person continued charging forward, He threw his precious apple away, turned around and shot off to the opposite direction.

“Malfoy!”

“Weasley!” He shouted back.

“Stop running!”

“No I won’t! You’ll kill me!”

“I’m not going to kill you, you idiot!”

“As if I will believe you!”

Draco ran as fast as his legs could carry him, feeling more afraid by the second. That Weasley was a mad man! He looked back.

And got a shock when he was right behind him!

However, before he could quicken his pace, he was caught and pulled back by his collar.

Before he could utter a “gah”, he was pushed against the wall.

“Don’t kill me!”

“I don’t want to.” Answered the panting Weasley.

“You’ll hex me and prank me and make fun of -“

He jumped when Fred slammed his hands on each side of his head and moved so close to him, their chests were touching.

He gulped. “W..Weasley?”

His heart almost jumped out when Fred leaned and uttered into his ears. “Draco.”

His throat turned dry.

Moving his head slightly back, Fred looked him in the eyes. “Were you trying to seduce me?”

“Wha..What?” He squeaked.

“Kissing me when I least expected it.”

“I..It was an accident!”

“I’ve reached my limit, Draco.”

Draco squirmed under the intense stare. “I..It’s not my fault they were accidents!”

“You’ve to pay for them. Take responsibility.”

“What? But it’s not m-“

He stopped with a gasp.

He stopped speaking because Fred’s lips were on his.

The soft lips gently but firmly touched his. He couldn’t help but responded, kissing back. The kiss slowly involved tongues playing with each other and Draco found himself melting into Fred, his arms around his neck.

When the kiss was broken, Draco looked down, not able to control his flaming face. Was Weasley making fun of him? Was he playing with him?

He was slightly startled when a hand touched the side of his face with Fred’s face so close to him.

“Gosh… I feel like kissing you again.”

And Draco thought his face could go no redder.

“But we’ve dinner to go to.” With that, Fred took hold of his hand and started walking.

Draco looked down at their enjoined hands. What was this? Where do they stand now?

“And later we’ll continue where we stopped.” Fred looked at him sideways with a little grin before looking away again.

Draco smiled and squeezed his hand, looking at Fred with a thump in his heart.

Yeh, he can live with that.


End file.
